kendra
by gumi michaelis
Summary: la historia de kendra
1. Chapter 1

Esos dias nunca volveran, esos días en los q reíamos como locas inocentes, se perderan las sonrisas, los secretos,la diversión pero sobre todo la "AMISTAD" …

X fin la casa solamente para podre ver películas hasta muy tarde, podre hacer lo q yo kiera, incluso revisar la habitación de my madre, decidi entrar primero a la habitación, era un terreno desconocido para my, yo sabia q tenia prohibido entrar ahí pero no podía aguantar las ganas de saber q había ahí, entre, era como una habitación normal solo q había muchas fotos y posters .

No podía creer q my madre tuviera tantos posters en su habitación, me diriji a su closet, lo abri y encontré su ropa pero lo q mas llamo my atención fue una pequeña caja con muchas estrellas de colores pegadas, esta indecisa entre tomarla o no, al fin de cuentas la tome y la abri, lo q encontré fue un viejo diario.

Dude entre abrirlo o no abrirlo, pero la curiosidad me mataba, asi q lo abri y decía…

14 de febreo de 1995

Viva es my cumpleaños numero 6°, me levante temprano, tenia q ser la primera en ver las sorpresas q me esperaban, lo q no contaba era q ese dia me hiba a marcar x siempre…

Aunque debería haber continuado persiguiendo

este sueño,

me tropiezo con la gente en el giro de este delgado camino.

no es como si quisiera que fuera como en los viejos tiempos

Sali mamá ni la abuela notaron my presecia, camine x el pasillo hacia la habitación de my madre, oia gritos me quede impresionada como my madre podía estar discutiendo, cuando de pronto hubo calma, después mamá se solto en llanto, yo entreabri la puerta sin hacer ruido y vi como mamá tomaba una arma y se apunto con ella en la frente y jalo del gatillo, yo grite-MAMÁ!-

Estoy buscando el cielo que hemos estado perdiendo.

espero que comprendas que debes dejar ese rostro triste,

te has sacrificado.

el pecado son meras lagrimas al final

tu siempre cargas con él dolorosamente

no ves la salida que esperas en el laberintode

tus sentimientos.

My abuela salió corriendo de su habitación, y dijo

-q a pasado aquí kendra-

-nolose abuela, yo Sali y cuando vi mamá ya estaba asi,(la verdad esta mintiendo, pero no keria q la abuela se enterara, odio mentir)la abuela me dijo q llamara una ambulancia, yo sentía miedo pero al final me anime y fui, la ambulancia tardo 1 hora en venir, cuando llegaron dijeron q no se podía hacer nada q tenia el cerebro perforado, entonces my abuela y yo comesamos los preparativos del funeral, yo me sentía rota x dentro, me sentía culpable, xq en una ocasión escuche a my abuela hablando con un desconocido x teléfono,lo q oi me destrozo…

-flash back-

Aq llamas, q no ves q no haces mas q lastimar a la gente, x tu culpa ella se mato, si tanto querías a la niña te la hubieras llevado, en ves de dejarlas q ella se encariñara con ella y después arrebarsela, mas te vale q no vuelvas a llamar xq te arrepentiras-

-end del flash back-

X my culpa my mamá murio, yo no pedi q esto pasara yo creia q my padre estava muerto, bueno eso fue lo q me dijo, la abuela no kiere hablar de eso, dice q ella estaba loca, pero yo no lo creo y mas x lo q escuche, pero q mas da, my abuela dice q no debería estar escribiendo a estas horas pero no puedo evitarlo, oigo pasos a lo mejor es la abuela bueno me voy nos veremos mañana my querido diario, les dejo el final de la canción n.n.

Como si pronunciara una nota equivocada,

Quiero dejarlo salir con honestidad,

¿de que debo huir?

¿Es esto lo que llamas realidad?

Siento que olvido la razon de por qué

vivo en medio de la noche.

no importa lo que sea, no puede ser borrado.

Ni siquiera tengo un lugar al cual regresar,

la vida aun es demasiado larga para borrar estos sentimiento,

verdad?

les daré la bienvenida, incluso a este nostalgico dolor.

Supongo que tengo que pedir disculpas, ah Lo siento.

no puedo decirlo correctamente, solo hago que

te preocupes más.

cambiaré todo este dia o lo haré

mañana.

no lo haré en orden,

espero que entiendas que cierro mis ojos suevemente por qué

puedo ver cosas que no quiero mirar.

Hay algunos rumores que no se pueden decir

fue algo que escuché la primera vez.

si nos comprendemos los unos a los otros, incluso los amigos

pueden parar todas la mentiras.

Como un corazon que se irrita profundamente,

mi cuerpo se quema por dentro.

¿de verdad esperas algo de mi?

¿Es esto lo que llamas realidad?

Quiero gritar cuál es mi razon de vivir,

¿puedes oirme?

no importa lo que sea, no puede ser borrado.

Ni siquiera tengo un lugar al cual regresar

siempre he estado agradecido de tu amabilidad,

asi que me volvere más fuerte.

Para avanza, les dare la bienvenida tanto enemigos como aliados.

¿Cómo abriré la siguiente puerta?, pienso en ello.

No puedo dar marcha atrás ahora; la historia ha comenzado

Despierta!

Despierta!

La vida aun es demasiado larga para borrar estos sentimiento,

verdad?

hay cosas que he dejado de hacer, quiero tratar,

otra vez.

Así que vamos una vez más!

Quiero gritar cuál es mi razon de vivir,

¿puedes oirme?

no importa lo que sea, no puede ser borrado.

Ni siquiera tengo un lugar al cual regresar

siempre he estado agradecido de tu amabilidad,

asi que me volvere más fuerte.

les daré la bienvenida, incluso a este nostalgico dolor

pd:me base en el personaje en digimon 1 y 2 pero ella aparece en digimon 3 y saus padres son kari y t.k n.n


	2. Chapter 2

15 de febrero de 1996

Hoy es el funeral de my mamá me siento muy triste, veo a my tío Antoni y su esposa, pero también hay otra cumbre con my tío, el seño se acerco a my y me dijo:

-tanto tiempo sin verte querida mía-yo no supe q decir ese chico se me hacia conocido…

Yo quería saber quién era el pero nadie me quiso decir lo único q me dijeron es q todo iba a estar bien, y no sabía si creerlo o no de lo único q si creía era q my madre ya no estaba y q el único culpable de su muerte era él, my otro tío era el hermano de ese señor q dice ser my padre le dijo q él se haría cargo de my, en lo q se arreglaba lo de my custodia, su familia de my tío mate me odiaba, solo dure aquí una semana, ex my tío mattew tenia q hacer un viaje q duraría mucho, dijeron q vendría x my, my abuela pero se equivocaron vino Black, el dijo q el me amaba y lo íbamos a pasar bien los 2 juntos, tomo my mano y me saco de esa casa, en eso se acerco el novio de my madre y me dio una tarjeta-si tienes problemas no dudes en llamarme-, Black me llevo a un lugar muy feo donde dijo q me cuidarían mientras el resolvía unos asuntos pendientes q tenia, el lugar era horrible la gente me miraba casi con odio, la señora q estaba a my cuidado me trataba muy mal me golpeaba, yo le dije q le iba a decir a my padre, ella me dijo q el ya me había olvidado q así q me fuera resignando de q él nunca iba a volver, la señora le encantaba golpearme y hacerme la vida imposible, = q a los demás niños, cuando hacia algo mal la señora de ese lugar me encerraba en el patio en una pequeña casa d emperro, yo al vivir la mayoría del tiempo había hecho un agujero en el q me metía cuando hacia frio, pero hoy fue la gota q derramo el vaso, me golpeo hasta dejarme casi inconsciente, desde hoy dije q no iba a hablar ni a moverme, pero antes de eso tome el teléfono y le marque le dije lo q había pasado y él me dijo q el vendría en una semana, desde ese momento decidí no volver a hablar, no volveré a caminar ya no me moveré ni siquiera pensare dejare q me lastimen físicamente pero emocionalmente ya no, las personas q Vivian ahí les gustaba entrara a my habitación a molestarme, me quemaron el cabello q en ese momento era café y chino, mis ojos azules como los de my padre, usaba lentes, me los rompieron, podría describir todas las atrocidades q me hicieron, pero no lo hare ex se q no vale la pena recordar cosas q ya pasaron, la señora me paso de tenerme en la cama a la casa de perro, me golpeaba pero yo no reaccionaba, no lo hare hasta q el venga x my.

Yo espero a que el cartero me entregue una carta

Y espero que el buen señor me haga sentir mejor

Y yo cargo el peso del mundo en mis hombros

Familia en crisis que se hace más vieja cada día

Porque tuviste que irte (3)

De hija a padre (2)

Estoy rota pero aun espero

De hija a padre (2)

Lloro una parte de mi está muriendo

Y estas son, estas son las

Confesiones de un corazón roto

Y uso toda tu ropa vieja tu suéter polo

Sueño con tu otro tu

Quien nunca me dejaría sola recoger todas

Las piezas

Un papa que me abrase eso fue lo que necesite

Porque tuviste que irte (3)

De hija a padre (2)

No se tu pero yo todavía quiero

De hija a padre (2)

Dime la verdad tu nunca me quisiste

Por eso estas son

Las confesiones de un corazón roto

Yo espero a que el cartero me entregue una carta


	3. Chapter 3

22 de febrero de 1996

El vino x my q feliz me siento, x fin my vida volverá a ser normal, Black no se me volverá a acercar, eso dijo my padre cuando me encontró estaba en muy malas condiciones, me llevo a casa donde estaba my abuela y my hermano, yo no sabía q tenía un hermano mayor, yo no quería hablar ni moverme, tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, a mi hermano yo le causaba mucha curiosidad.

Do you ever feel like braking down?

Do you ever feel out of place?

Like somehow you just don't belong

And no one understands you.

Se acercaba a my y me hablaba diciéndome q no me diera x vencida q todo iba a estar bien, yo lo escuchaba pero me sentía demasiado herida como para reaccionar, el diario venia a verme y trato una vez me sentó en la cama y trato de ayudarme a caminar, solo consiguió q me cayera, así fue pasando el tiempo y él se fue ganando my amistad, estaba decidida hablaría, el vino a verme-hola hermano, me da gusta verte de nuevo-le me miro asustado-kendra hablaste x fin, yo lo sabia-.

Do you ever want to run away?

Dou you lock yourself in your room?

With the radio on turned up so loud?

That no one hears you screaming?

Lo abrase, el fue ayudándome en todo en lo q pudo, el era my hermano y también my mejor amigo, le tenía mucha estima, me ayudo a mejorar my arreglo personal, me enseño a usar las cartas, pero lo curioso es q el tenia un digimon yo no lo supe hasta q vi q su peluche favorito se movía, el me rebelo q al morir mamá su digimon paso a ser parte de él, me dijo también q cuando tuviera la mayoría de edad yo también recibiría uno también, yo anhelo tener uno , así fue pasando el tiempo hasta cierto día q my vida volvió a arruinarse…

No you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels alright

You don't know what it's like

To be like me

(Aquí pasa un año de vivir ahí y de estar con su hermano)

14 de febrero de 1997

My hermano se va Francia, q triste me siento, no quiero q se vaya, pero y mis padres lo quieren mandar ahí, xq así mejorara en sus estudios, estoy muy triste perderé a my mejor amigo, yo quería faltar a la escuela e ir a despedirlo pero my padre se negó, cuando regrese de la escuela vi a my padre muy triste.

To be hurt, to feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of braking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

-padre q te pasa, ¿xq estas estas triste?-my padre me observo x unos momentos y me cambio el tema enseguida-no tengo nada querida ¿q tal la escuela?-observe a my padre y le sonreí x un momento después me marche.

Do you wanna be somebody else?

Are you sick of feeling so left out?

Are you desperate to find something more?

Before your life is over?

My hermano antes de irse me dijo q me había dejado un regalo, pero q no lo abriera hasta q él estuviera en Francia, yo fui a su habitación me acerque a su cama y vi el regalo ahí, pero de pronto oí unos pasos q se acercaban así q me escondí debajo de la cama, era my padre, se soltó a llorar mientras decía-hijo mío, si hubiera sabido lo q iba a pasar no te hubiera mandado a Francia hoy, ahora como se lo diré a kendra, le romperá el corazón saber q su hermano murió-.

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?

Are you sick of everyone around?

With their big fake smiles and stupid lies

While deep inside you're bleeding

Me quede atónita , xq precisamente el día de my cumple tiene q morir alguien a quien quiero, estúpido 14 de febrero los odio, my padre se fue dejándome aquí sola, con my dolor, Salí debajo d la cama y tome el regalo, lo abrí dentro habían lector de cartas y una extraña tarjeta azul.

No you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels alright

You don´t know it´s like

To be like me

Esto era de my hermano, xq me lo da, yo tome la tarjeta y la pase x el lector de cartas, una luz gris transformó my lector de cartas en algo muy raro, y en mis mano apareció un digiegg eso es raro, yo creí q seria cuando tuviera más edad, no ahora esto es imposible, enserio, estoy soñando, me fui corriendo a my habitación y escondí el digieeg con todos mis peluches y Salí a ver a my padre.

To be hurt, to feel lost

To be left out in the dark}

To be kicked when you´re down

To feel on the edge of breaking down

And no one´s there to save you

No you don´t know what it´s like

Welcome to my life

-padre ya ha llegado my hermano a Francia?-my padre me vio muy sorprendido-kendra quería mía tu hermano…bueno hubo un problema en el avión y tu hermano murió-yo lo observe-no es cierto…el está bien…el no puede morir- rompí en llanto y después me desmaye.

No one ever lied straight to your face

And no one ever stabbed you in the dark

You might think I'm happy

But I'm not gonna be ok

Everybody always gave you what you wanted

You never had to work

It was always there

You don´t know what it´s like

What it´s like

To be hurt, to feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you´re down

To feel like you´ve been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one´s there to save you

No you don´t know what it´s like (what it´s like)

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked

When you´re down

To feel like you´ve been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one´s there to save you

No you don´t know what it´s like

Welcome to my life


	4. Chapter 4

23 de fenrero de 1997

Despérte en my cama, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, bastante confundida, parecía q el corazón se me hiba a salir, por que mi hermano se fue, my cuerpo no quería reaccionar otra vez, lo q quería era morirme, moririme para ya no sentir mas este dolor, my padre tomo my mano y me dijo-cariño debes ser fuerte, se q es doloroso para ti, pero la vida sigue con o sin el-.

Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí

Reprimida por todos mi miedos infantiles

Y si te tienes que ir

Desearía que solo te fueras

Porque tu presencia todavía perdura aquí

Y no me dejará sola

Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, my padre tomo my mano y ahora recuerdo, me desmaye y my padre me llevo al hospital, le dijeron q yo estoy en coma, me llevaron a casa, me conectaron a varias maquinas, para q yo no muriera, my padre hiba a verme a diario, lo normal solo estaba una enfermera y my abuela-estaba completamente sola, vamos kendra , ya perdi a un hijo no kiero perderte a ti, por favor hija mia vuelve-.

Estas heridas no parecerán sanar

Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real

Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar

No kiero reaccionar, no kiero volver a sentir este dolor otra vez otra vez, ¿hermano por que te fuiste?,¿Por qué cada vez que me encariño con alguien se va?, de seguro es ese maldito color de my cabello, tenia muchas preguntas en my cabeza, lo curioso es q yo podía ver my cuerpo inconciente , también el huevo se veia, yo lo oia hablar, pero no entendía lo q me decía.

Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas

Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos

Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años

Pero tu tienes todavía

Todo de mí

24 de febrero de 1997

Cierto dia oi lo q el huevo tenia q decir para my-kendra no te rindas, sigue adelante-vi una luz muy brillante, y lo vi, vi a querido hermano, yo corri a abrazarlo y nos fundimos en un abrazo, -kendra no tengo mucho tiempo, solo te dire se fuerte, se q es doloroso pero tu no te dejes vencer fácilmente-lo observe con mys ojos llenos de lagrimas-¿Por qué te vas? No me dejes sola otra vez-el me sonrio y tomo mis manos-no me ire, recuerda yo siempre estare a tu lado, además tienes a gatomon, q antes fue mio, cuidalo muy bien-yo lo observe por un minutoy asentí con my cabeza-bueno querida mia yo siempre estare contig, nos veremos muy pronto y recuerda q yo siempre estare contigo- el se fue y mi cuerpo adquirió la conciencia, una luz ilumino toda la habitacionn, gatomon ya había nacido y con el my nuevo yo…

Tu solías fascinarme

Por tu vida resonante

Ahora estoy limitada por la vida que dejaste atrás

Tu rostro ronda por

Mis, alguna vez agradables, sueños

Tu voz ahuyentó

Toda la cordura en mí

Desde ese dia deje de escribir en este diario.

Estas heridas no parecerán sanar

Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real

Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar

(no es un adiós, solo q esta nueva yo, necesita cambiar de aire)me ire a francia, desperté y el huevo se ilumino yo me segui de largo desde hoy no tengo pasado.

Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas

Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos

Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años

Pero tu tienes todavía

Todo de mí

He intentado duramente decirme a mi misma te has ido

Pero aun así todavía estás conmigo

He estado sola todo desde el principio

Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas

Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos

Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años

Pero tu tienes todavía

Todo de mí


	5. Chapter 5

Febrero de 2000

Hoy es my regreso a japon, no se xq me dieron ganas de escribir en esta cosa, no entiendo, my personalidad a cambiado, ya no es la misma chica linda y buena, ahora se a convertido en una chica muy dura, al entrar a my vieja habitación, me entro un aire nostálgico, mis ojos se posaron en ese huevo, lo vi y mis ojos se llanaron de lagrimas.

Es probablemente lo mejor para ti

Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti

Y si no soy lo mejor, estas atrapado.

Trato garantías y termino con heridas que se atan

Como si estuviera echando sal a mis heridas

Simplemente me quede sin curitas

Ni siquiera se por donde empezar

Porque puedes vendar los daños.

Nunca puedes arreglar un corazón

Tome el huevo y lo enterre en la profundidad de mis peluches, me observe en el espejo my aspecto había cambiado mucho, deje de usar los cambie por unos de contacto, mi cabello era muy largo y chino, mis representaban la dureza de my corazón, q se había cerrado, hermano te extraño,¿no entiendo?, desde q me fui a francia, había jurado, q todo había quedado en el pasado, Sali de ahí y fui a conocer el barrio, my padre consigui una nueva novia, desde q la vi nos odiamos, en la noche llegue a my casa y me recosté en my cama y escuche unas voces-kendra, vuelve, vuelve a creer en el digimundo, te necesitamos, tu digimon te necesita-.

Aunque se que es lo que esta mal

Como podría estar tan segura

Si nunca dices lo que sientes, lo que sientes

Debi haber sostenido tu mano tan fuerte

Ni siquiera tenias la valentía de luchar

Supongo que necesitabas mas tiempo para curarte.

Simplemente me quede sin curitas

Ni siquiera se por donde empezar

Porque puedes vendar los daños.

Nunca puedes arreglar un corazón

Ooh whoa, oh-oh yeah-oh

Ooh whoa, oh-oh-oh yeah

Desperate asustada,¿que era eso?, me levanter de mi cama y lo vi, era un digimon, su cuerpo era musculoso era un cuerpo de un leon pero en forma de humano, me observaba con una mirada seria yop le dije-el digimundo no existe, el digimundo esta muerto para mi, yo lo odio-.

Debes ser un milagro andante

Jurando de arriba a abajo

Puedes arreglar lo que esta roto, si

Por favor, no me hagas ilusiones

No, no, nene, dime como pudiste ser tan cruel

Es como si estuviera echando sal a mis heridas

El digimon me observo-solo piénsalo tu destino no es para ser una persona mas,es para mas tu eres la reyna del digimundo y tu digimon te necesiya mas q nada-lo observe x unos momentos y Sali de my cuarto-hazlo aunque sea para recordar a tu hermano-me quede en seco con la mano en el pomo de la puerta-¡tu q sabes de mi hermano!el no me sedio ese digimon due my madre-my llanto comenzó a brotar y el digimon se esfumo.

Simplemente me quede sin curitas

Ni siquiera se por donde empezar

Porque puedes vendar los daños.

Nunca puedes arreglar un corazón

Ooh whoa, oh-oh yeah-oh

Ooh whoa, oh-oh-oh yeah

En la mañana desperate con el huevo a lado, yo me senti muy feliz tanto q lo abraze, el digimon nacio, era blanco como la nieve diminuto, me record a mi, yo comenze a llorar de felicidad-eres tu eres muy bonito-.

Simplemente me quede sin curitas

Ni siquiera se por donde empezar

Porque puedes vendar los daños.

Nunca puedes arreglar un corazón

Oh no, no, no

Nunca puedes arreglar un corazon

Oh no, no, no

Nunca puedes arreglar un corazon

Oh-oh, ohh, oh-oh yeah-oh, oh, oh, oh

Nunca puedes arreglar un corazon


End file.
